


Dinner Dates & Playing Cards

by zinniapetals



Series: laws of attraction [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: Conan kept his eyes trained on Kaito [...] Conan bit his lip, his brain fried from pulling two all nighters in a row from cases but he still trudged on as to why was he feeling as if he forgotten something very, very important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happens a while after Kuebiko and it's Kaito's and Conan's first time meeting, but Shinichi doesn't think much of it.

 

"What's the matter Shin-chan?" 

Conan huffed at his mother who was playing innocent with a coy smile on her lips. She knew better than to call him that, especially when they were in public.

"Hey, don't glare at your mother like that."

His father was no better, always so complacent, except when it mattered, which it hardly ever did.

"All I know, is when Ran comes, you two better stop it," Conan warned, his lips set into a stern frown. His mother giggled behind her hand and his dad smirked as his phone went off again. "And dad, please answer your phone. We’ve only been here for five minutes and you’ve already had eight missed calls."

"No problem," Yuusaku breezily said, picking up his phone and setting it on do not disturb mode. "Now I can focus all my time on my son and daughter-in-law."

"Not yet," Yukiko chimed in, her finger wagging in the air. "Shin-chan has to actually confess first."

Conan rolled his eyes at that. They knew there was no way he could confess in his current state and even if he did, it’s not like he would actually tell them. His love life and his parents were _not_ supposed to mix.

"Uhm, excuse me."

Conan looked away from his smirking parents to the oddly familiar voice. He locked eyes with Aoko, her mouth dropping in recognition and then lighting up at sight of the young boy.

"How can I help you sweetie?" His mom asked, a polite smile on her face.

"I know this must be awfully rude of me, especially when you're with your family but," Aoko faltered, looking at Conan apologetically, before continuing, "can I have your autograph?"

Conan grimaced and made eye contact with his dad, who also wore the same expression but his was tinged with more affection. His mother, after getting over her initial surprise of getting spotted despite her terrible disguise, gave the girl a brilliant smile.

"Of course! What's your name?" Yukiko asked, pulling a pen and paper from her purse, poised and ready.

"Ahhh, I'm so sorry but can you hold on a second?" Aoko left towards three tables behind them, asking something from the boy who was sitting at the table with his back to them.

“Do you know her?” His dad asked, watching the two teenagers talk.

“Yeah, met her at a crime scene once.”

His dad snorted at that, because after all, wasn't that how his son met most of his acquaintances?

"Sorry about that but can you write it on here?" She requested, card in hand.

His mother was handed a playing card, joker, and the girl smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Conan narrowed his eyes at the weird request, eyeing Aoko curiously to see what she was up to.

"My name is Aoko but it's not for me," she explained. "My friend's father would always take us to see your movies. He was quite the fan you see. He always watched your movies on opening night and not to mention he would critique and praise you right then and there in the movie theater. It was embarrassing sometimes."

"Oh my, sounds like quite the fan," Yukiko chuckled. "And you're going to give this to him, right?"

"Yes! I won't sell it online or anything," Aoko promised, tugging at the ends of her hair. "We're- well actually his wife and I are going to visit him tomorrow."

"Alright," Yukiko said, convinced that this wasn't some ploy to make quick cash. "His name?"

"Kuroba Touichi."

Conan knew his mother was a good actress, her movies were great and she always knew how to improvise and make herself look better. He's never really seen his mother falter or lose face, she was almost as bad as to unravel as his father but at the sound of the name, for a second his mother froze and looked lost. 

The pen jumped the card, an ugly signature was left behind and his mother blinked twice at the little heart she drew beforehand-her usual message to her fans.

"I'm sorry," she started, looking up and smiling gracefully towards Aoko. "Can I get a new card to sign?"

"Oh, did you mess up?" Aoko asked, tilting her head to see the message on the card. "It's fine. I'm sure he would like it imperfections and all."

"You said you were going to visit him tomorrow?" Yuusaku asked, and Aoko nodded. "So you're going to his grave?"

Conan saw the girl tense, her lips opening in a tiny _oh_ , before grinning widely, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Did you perhaps know him?" 

"You could say that."

Conan stared at his dad, his cryptic sentence piquing his interest. He made a mental note to ask Aoko later what was her connection with this man as well.

"I'm the one who had a legal connection with Touichi," Yukiko said, tapping her pen on the table, a sign that told Conan she was itching to ask something. "I was his apprentice for a while."

Aoko opened her mouth to say something, her eyes drawn towards the movement of Conan's arm as he reached for his coffee and they widened as if she remembered he was there.

"I-I see," she said weakly, her smile slightly falling. "Well, I have to get back to my table so-"

"Is that, by chance, Touichi's son sitting with you?" His mother asked, pointing in the direction of the table with the pen. 

"Yes," Aoko said slowly, looking back towards her table where the person was still sitting and to Conan who was engrossed in his phone. "Would- do you want me to tell him to come over here?"

"Oh, if you two are on a date or something, I wouldn't want to impose." Conan peeked up from his phone at the sound of his mother's sickly sweet voice, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the fact that she was very much imposing. He saw the faint blush on Aoko’s cheeks and was sure this was the mysterious boy friend that she always talked about.

"No, it's fine," Aoko said, her troubled face screaming that it wasn't fine at all.

Conan quirked his eye at his mother who seemed giddy and his father sighed heavily and tsk'ed loudly.

"Stop spoiling Shinichi."

"I have no idea what you mean," Yukiko replied, her curling lips giving away her lie. "Be on your best behavior you two."

Conan hummed and went back to his phone, a text message from Ran saying she was going to be late. Great, that meant more time alone with his parents and some person he couldn't care less for. 

Conan peeked at the table where Aoko was talking with the boy, her actions conveying that she was trying to convince this person to go and meet his mother. Finally the person stood up and walked their way, not before saying something to Aoko which caused her face to deflate and look at the table - an insult maybe?

"Oh my," Yukiko murmured at the sight of his face, before breaking into giggles and whispered something to her husband, who huffed and shook his head softly. "If I remember, his name is Kaito."

"And here I was thinking my friend went crazy but it's true," Kaito said walking over to Yukiko and smiled. "You're as beautiful as the day I met you."

With those words, a red rose popped out of thin air between his fingers, Yukiko giggling like a schoolgirl as she gracefully accepted the gift. Conan scoffed at the line then shuddered, his mother's icy glare cutting into him.

"I'm sorry that Aoko interrupted your dinner," Kaito said, scratching his neck at the loss of words to say. "But here’s a new card since you asked for it."

Yukiko smiled as Kaito handed her a new card, King of hearts this time, and turned her attention to writing something new.

"So how are you?" Yuusaku asked, bringing his cup of water to his lips.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Kaito smiled, pausing before adding on, "I don't believe we’ve met before. You were an acquaintance of my father as well?"

 "Yes, we often spent late nights entertaining each other."

Kaito nodded slowly, his eyebrows knitted at the various connotations those words held and Conan nearly face palmed at his father's sentence.

"Intellectually that is," Yusaku added after understanding the two teen's suspicious faces. 

“Mmm, I see,” Kaito said, nodding his head and shared a secret smile with Yusaku. Conan tightened his grip on his phone because it felt like this suddenly became a secret meeting that he wasn’t invited to. “Do you still hang out with that other woman that used to get lessons from my father? What was her name…”

Yukiko paused and looked up at Kaito’s question, mouth opening to tell Kaito no when Kaito snapped his fingers and wore a victorious grin.

“A secret makes a woman, woman.”

Conan jerked at the familiar voice, his hand hitting his cup and spilling water all over the table.

“Conan,” Yukiko chided, grabbing her and her husband’s napkin and set them over the spilled drink. “I’m sorry about that, but yes that was Sharon Vineyard. She..she passed away quite some time ago.”

“Oh? Then it must have been her daughter or a look alike Aoko saw at the grave,” Kaito murmured, eyebrows furrowing then smoothing out nearly instantaneously. “I’m sorry for your loss by the way.”

“No worries, its almost like she’s still here,” Yukiko laughed.

Conan glared at his mother, who knew that Vermouth was no laughing matter and then he glared even harder at Kaito, for making him make a fool out of himself. He pocketed the information about the grave visit, if anything that was something to ask Haibara to look into.

“Sorry kid,” Kaito apologized when he felt Conan’s stare. “Did I scare you? I’ve been told I know how to imitate voices _pretty_ good.”

“Yes, almost too good,” Conan grumbled, using his own napkin to dab at the water that fell on his pants.

"Here you go," Yukiko chirped, handing Kaito the playing card back, a half smirk on her lips. "Don't peek at it until you’re at the grave."

"Grave?" Kaito's polite smile dropped, his lips pinched in confusion. 

"That's where Aoko-neechan said she was going tomorrow," Conan piped up, his voice high pitched and dumbed down. "Were you not invited?"

"I guess not," Kaito mumbled, and Conan almost felt bad for prying. "Well, I can see pops whenever I want right?"

"There's a KID heist tomorrow," Yuusaku said, scrolling on his phone and Yukiko peered over, frowning at that. Kaito, who had the slightest hesitation at the name, also pulled out his phone and Conan watched him carefully.

"How strange, it's set up during the daytime." Yukiko said, tapping at her husband’s phone.

"Tomorrow has high warnings for a typhoon, which is why KID decided to do it at 3," Conan said. "His glider can't withstand the winds and even _he_ won't risk the police officers’ safety. The heavy clouds and light rain that’s predicated to appear will give him equal coverage as the night."

"Oh! I know who you are!" Kaito shouted, cringing at the loudness of his own voice and apologizing to surrounding tables. "You're the KID killer! How cool, you're so famous for being so young!"

"Not really," Conan mumbled, used to the spotlight and praise that came with it. 

"But do you really think that the rain and clouds will help KID? If anything," Kaito said, tapping his chin with forefinger. "I feel like it puts him at more of an disadvantage."

"This _is_ KID we're talking about. Chances are he has a backup plan for his backup plan's backup plan. Not to mention, the winds are amicable for his hang glider around that time, the congestion of people trying to make it home before storm gets strong will slow down police cars attempting to catch him, and-"

Conan paused feeling Kaito's gaze burn into him, realizing that somewhere along the way he forgot his elementary boy act.

"Or so I've heard people say," he finished with a lame laugh, feeling a little creeped out at Kaito's blank face.

The thin line suddenly curved into a razor sharp smirk, and Conan blanched at the uncanny resemblance to a certain thief.

"Wow, to think KID thought of all those variables while setting the heist up," Kaito said, voice in awe. "Amazing! No wonder no one has ever caught him."

Conan jumped at the sound of his father’s loud laugh, narrowing his eyes at him. Was that a laugh at him because KID’s got away from him many times? He had his hand covering his mouth, his eyes filled with mirth as he read whatever what on his phone but Conan doubted he was actually paying attention to what was on the screen.

"But still," Kaito murmured, his eyes on Conan's innocent expression, "to think you have another genius son. Those are some genes."

"Oh, we have only one son," Yuusaku said, closing his phone. "Conan here is-"

"A distant relative," Conan interrupted, not trusting the usual lie to go over easily with this person.

"I see," Kaito said, nodding his head, then gave Yukiko a warm smile. "I'd love to chat more, however my friend just finished paying the bill so that's my cue to go."

"Awh, I was hoping that you'd stay and have dinner with us," Yukiko whined pointing at the empty seat next to Conan, who wondered if she forgot that Ran was coming. "But I understand. Please say hello to your mother for me."

Kaito nodded, and said his goodbyes; Aoko coming to the table to retrieved him and gave a small nod to both the adults.

Conan kept his eyes trained on Kaito, who slipped his arm around Aoko’s shoulders and whispered something in her ear. The girl subtly turned, her eyes meeting Conan’s and she looked away. Kaito laughed loudly at whatever she said back, and he looked back, giving Conan one last smirk and a tiny wave as the door shut behind him.

Conan bit his lip, his brain fried from pulling two all nighters in a row from cases but he still trudged on as to why was he feeling as if he forgotten something very, very important.

“Oh, I can see the gears in his head working,” Yukiko cooed, grabbing her wine and sipping it delicately. “I bet you five yen that he’s thinking there’s no way.”

“I don’t know, his reactions were very delayed today,” Yuusaku murmured, a fond smile on his face as he watched his son get lost in his thoughts. “I don’t think anything will happen today.”

Conan furrowed his brows at what his parents were talking about and opened his mouth to ask when a hand patted his head.

“I hope you haven’t ordered yet?”

“Nope, we were waiting for you Ran-neechan!”

Conan pushed the nagging feeling away and focused on Ran’s flushed face, she must have hurried over here from the house. He felt a tinged of affection surged for her and quickly stomped it out, right now he was Conan and right now he needed to focus and make sure that his parents didn’t embarrass him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh...it's been a while since i updated this series but i hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
